


Forever.

by whatdoiinserthere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kokichi Ouma, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short Paragraphs, Top Kokichi Ouma, bottom shuichi saihara, top shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiinserthere/pseuds/whatdoiinserthere
Summary: This is where I write some Saiouma/Oumasai short sentences. This has huge angst with death mentioning, read at your own risk.And I did not make some of them, I found them on tiktok particularly.
Relationships: Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Ouma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. 1

"I've got you!" Kokichi laughed as he catches Shuichi from behind tightly from playing tag.

"I've got you.." Kokichi said lowly as he almost lost his voice, tightly hugging Shuichi's lifeless body and cries.


	2. 2

"Are we gonna be together forever?" Kokichi asked the bluenette as they look at eachother with genuine happy smile, as Shuichi averted his golden eyes at the purplenette.

"Always."

"Are we gonna be together forever?" Kokichi asked with a sorrow voice, looking sad without a smile. But then, Shuichi reveals a small smile and replied with "always", as they shoot themselves with the gun.


	3. 3

"Please forgive me!" Shuichi says after he embarrassed himself when he got super embarrassed by getting an answer wrong from Kokichi's question when they we were studying for a test.

"Please forgive me.." Shuichi cried with a lot of sincere tears dropping down, his eyes widen, staring down at Kokichi's lifeless body that he was seeing.


	4. 4

"Kokichi, wait for me!" The bluenette intelligent detective spoke with a worried voice as he was still putting on his shoes as Kokichi was laughing at him as he waits for him then.

"Shuichi.. wait for me." Kokichi said in a grief voice and stares at the old pictures they took together. Not wanting to forget him.


	5. 5

"This is finally the end!" Says Shuichi with a smile as he closed the book and smiled at Kokichi.

"This is finally the end.." The supreme leader says with a melancholy voice and smile, glancing down at the cars driving from the high building he was standing on. Slowly jumping, extending his hand and imagining his beloved holding it, like he knew he was existing forever in his heart.


	6. 6

"Come back!" Kokichi tries catching up with Shuichi who were playing tag together with smiles and laughter.

"Come back.." Shuichi spoke lowly at Kokichi's grave, slowly letting the tears come down as his vision got blurry from the crying.


End file.
